Masquerade
by began-to-climb
Summary: Rogue attends a school dance, the famous Masquerade Ball, and dances with a seductive stranger. But who is this man? Oneshot


**Name: **Masquerade

**Rating: **PG-11

**Summary: **At a school ball, Rogue, distant from the idea of socialization, dances with a seductive stranger.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. The song _Dreaming of You_ belongs to Selena.

**Authors Note: **I originally had this posted a year or so ago, but I had to take it down. So, here it is again, revised and better.

XXXX

Her name resounded against the plaster walls, the shriek bouncing in the small room, and was quickly proceeded by the irritated clanking of heels on the hardwood floor. The noise echoed in the cramped bathroom, colliding into each ripple until crashing into her in a sudden wave. She leaned forward and gripped the sides of the porcelain sink, averting her eyes from her reflection in mirror, clearing herself from the various make-up products and strengtheners and curling-irons. A montage of black and red chords surrounded the vastness of the sink and the small amount of extra room to the sides, crossed over one another in the hodgepodge of a woman's bathroom.

She sprinkled her fingers gingerly over her stomach. "Rogue, come on." Jubilee cried again. "The guys are getting restless."

Rogue glanced at the mahogany door opened ajar, the singular slit of light filtering into the dulled crevice, and sighed. She didn't move an inch. The butterflies in her stomach swarmed incessantly, metamorphosing from small cocoons of worry into insects. She sidestepped and stared at herself in the vanity mirror. She breathed in sharply. Her eyes roved over her body, inspecting every spectacle of the image. She shook her hands, reviving feeling in the suddenly numb limbs, and began to pace.

She didn't understand. Why had she accepted the invite of going to this…dance? In the second that Jubilee and Kitty had pitched the idea to her, raving on and on about a masquerade ball that the professor had decided to bestow upon the student population, she hadn't thought anything of it. She hadn't ever really been into dances—they were excuses to spend money and dress up elegantly for no particular reason—so she'd shrugged. She didn't think it would actually happen. Gossip and rumors fueled the enthusiasm of the school spirit, often over-dramatizing something that never ended up happening because something else always got in the way. But then plans started to firmly establish and the prospect that this time it was for real was planted.

The school had been in a complete frenzy the past two weeks. Girls stampeded through the corridors, discussing their dresses and disguise with friends, snickering when a boy approached them for an escort. The boys surveyed each girl, only the ones certain with who they wanted to take immediately asking. Scott and Storm had driven to the mall so many times in the past few weeks that they had even developed a reasonable fee for each transport. You had to deposit money for a ride and that was the final say, like it or not.

Rogue had been lucky; on one of her first trips she'd fallen head over heels for a gown. She smiled, remembering the sudden ecstatic fluffiness when she'd tried the gown on. Yet, looking at it now, all she could think was _what the hell were you thinking?_ With a last glance, she cracked open the door wider and poked her head out. Jubilee, waving a paper fan in her face like the snooty wealthy woman she was playing, sat impatiently on the chair in the corner. Her heels crossed under the lace hem of her dress, she waited, ignoring the chatting of the two boys standing behind her. Her and Kitty's boyfriend talked feverishly. Rogue's eyes fell; there was no date for her.

Just as she was about to duck back inside, the weight of depression hanging on her soul, her friend noticed her. She lifted her head and a smile spread over her face. "Hey." she said quietly, lowering her voice. "You look great."

Rogue furrowed her brows. "How can you tell? You can only see my head."

"I meant your hair." Jubilee retorted sarcastically. She stood carefully, lifting her dress strap that had fallen off her shoulder, and gracefully walked over to her. Rogue studied her as she appeared. Jubilee had always been known as the wild child, the student that took chances. So, tonight wasn't much of a change. She donned a tasteful, yet risqué, seventeenth-century gown with a wide V-neck and a slit up her leg, displaying her toned limbs. A Mardi Gras mask, vibrant with color and accessories, adorned her face, covering her eyes. The red and gold feathers brushed her cheeks and forehead, combing back her black hair comfortably shaped in a tight bun.

"Come out, please. I want to see the dress." Jubilee begged playfully.

"Uh, no. It looks bad."

Jubilee dropped her arm, the mask falling with it. "Rogue, how is that? You tried on, like, a million dresses and you love the one you bought."

"Yeah, but I wasn't thinking then and,"—she sighed heavily—"I'm thinking now that it shows too much skin and—"

"There's no such thing as 'too much skin.' Besides, it's the point."

Rogue waited a moment to speak again. She didn't want to go now. She thought it'd be too weird. She hadn't been to a school dance in such a long time and the last one she had attended her date hadn't exactly been the perfect gentleman her portrayed in the light. Happy couples enjoying the night would be oblivious to the war against mutants and the controversy revolving around world's tolerance towards them would surround her. What would she do all night? "I don't think I need to go."

Jubilee's shoulders sagged, defeat weighing her down. "What? Why?"

"I just…I gave up dances a long time ago."

"Please come."

"I don't have a date!"

"So what?" Jubilee glared at her, but then she softened. "No, you know what, you're coming. So get your ass moving!"

"Jubes—"

Jubilee balled her hands into a fist and took a step towards her friend. "Listen, I saw you skulk around here for months. You haven't enjoyed life since he left, but you're coming. You're going to enjoy it too. Okay?"

Rogue stared at Jubilee, her lips parted in disbelief. Jubilee very rarely got angry with someone and even when that fury flashed across her eyes, she wasn't that brutal. Jubilee, also, didn't give up one something or someone easily, didn't back down from the challenge thrust upon her, so Rogue should have known that she wasn't going to be let off the hook so quickly.

She sighed again. Apparently she had no choice. "All right. Give me five minutes."

Jubilee nodded shortly and took a step back. She smoothed her hands over her dress then drew her mask back over her eyes. "Good. Mr. Carter and I are going to join the festivities. Kitty is still tousling with her hair so Mr. Shaifer will remain here until she is ready. Do not delay, Miss Rogue."

Rogue mustered a fraudulent smile. Jubilee studied her, unconvinced but resilient to argue with her friend. Rogue hadn't been the same since Logan had disappeared again. After everything at Alkali Lake, Logan withdrew from the rest of the school. He wouldn't talk or eat regularly. Often times he was found asleep in his bedroom during the day then pounding through the contrivances in the Danger Room at night. His animalistic kill regained momentum, but he managed to keep the urge in check, shunning himself for hours. The young woman with the platinum locks was the only person he seemed to want to spend time with. She loved him, the savior who stood by her side during thick and thin, comforting her in those nights when his nightmares violently shook her body. She willingly lay by his side, her mere presence soothing his wild soul. To ease his pain of the loss of another, she was with him.

They were the signature Beauty and the Beast of the mansion.

Except not even their strong bond held Logan in, it didn't vow to either of them that they could be detained. Months after the death that occurred, he took off without a word to anyone. Rogue fell into a spout of anger at him, mourning her foolishness; all that time with him, keeping herself near him, she thought she at least deserved a warning. Logan wasn't dependable and responsible, everyone knew it, but Rogue kept faith that he would return. She had something she had to tell him and her soul would continue to be restless until it was explained. A month passed, then two, then three…until six months went by. Half a year he was gone and Rogue still remained hopeful. She didn't expect him to stay put for long, but for a while she had had a flicker that maybe, just maybe, he would settle down in one place for her.

It was selfish and a lovesick assumption. The great Wolverine, settle down? What absurdity. She'd held onto that anger for a very long time, but in the end all it did was hurt her more than he had. Then, one morning, she forgave him. She didn't care anymore. He came back when he did. She'd wait, yes, but only to repay him. She loved him, yes, but how could she love a man that deserted her…again?

She stepped out of the bathroom, unveiling herself, while Jubilee's back was turned. With a confident grin to her date, Rob Carter, she looped her arm in his. He opened the door to the bustling hallway. Jubilee looked back at Rogue and offered a smile. "It'll be fun." She gave Rogue a quick once over; her smile broadened. "You look gorgeous, darling."

The door closed behind them, the clomping of Jubilee's heels eventually fading under the intense excitement of the life outside. Kitty's date, Dan Shaifer, rocked back on his heel, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and stayed silent. Rogue watched him; she liked him, he tried Kitty very well, he just didn't talk that much. She shrugged off the question. The corner of her eye caught her replica in the mirror hanging over the dresser. She tilted her head, her fingers playing with the black flower nestled over her breast. The white dress fit perfectly over her slender form, leaving her some room to breathe around her stomach, but was a low cut, nearly falling off her chest. A black flower rested on the front, the petals layering over the fabric of the gown and her skin. The small train followed her, the lace embroidering on the skirt fluttering harmoniously.

She loved it the moment she saw it because it was the epitome of her wedding gown, but her only concern now was that it was strapless and exposed her arms and neck. She had learned to control her powers weeks ago, but that restraint easily slipped if she lost focus or she didn't want it enough. Her rebellion struck in the form of this gown, and she'd be damned if she didn't relish the feel of it.

The trio of girls had been fortunate enough to receive a bedroom that had two bathrooms, Rogue figured suddenly as she sloshed over to the opposite containment. She knocked once, announcing herself to Kitty, and slipped inside. She didn't wait for permission. Kitty was only doing her hair. The girl stood before the cabinet mirror, flawless in her make-up and wardrobe, adjusting and re-adjusting her hair. One moment she pinned it all in her hand, allowing one tendril to dangle on her cheek, then another moment she wrung her fingers through it, primping it.

Rogue leaned against the wall. Kitty let out an agitated groan then turned, finally giving up. She jumped suddenly at the sight of Rogue, her hand flying to cup her heart. "Jeez, Rogue. Sneak much?"

"Sorry. I knocked." Rogue apologized. "Having a war with your hair?"

"Yes. I can't find anything that works with my dress. It sucks." Kitty bit out.

"Maybe…" Rogue trailed off as she examined Kitty's dress. She wore a satin knee-length maroon dress with a cream sash around the middle, the V-neck plunging dangerously. A ruby pendant snuggled to her neck.

Kitty turned to Rogue, clipping her hair up. She gave an option. "What do you think? I kind of like it this way, but I need a second opinion."

"Try leaving it down." Kitty did as instructed and inspected herself in the mirror. Her focus deterred from her hair for a second as she smoothed her concealer. Rogue stood beside her, ignoring her as she primped at the waves, and studied her own hairstyle. Her dark curls were piled on her head, several locks fallen loose in a foray. Naturally, it looked just fine.

Kitty scrunched up her nose; Rogue caught it. "Yeah, clip it up. Leave one strand down, but clip the rest down and let it just fall loosely."

"Yeah." Kitty agreed nonchalantly. "Those are my thoughts. Is Dan still here or did he give up?"

"Kitty, that boy is so dedicated to you. He's waiting like a gentleman. You got lucky."

Kitty squealed happily. Bobby had cheated on her after he and Rogue broke-up, but that had turned out to be a good thing. Since Bobby had been her lab partner in Chemistry as well, they switched and Dan entered her life. They bonded and Dan asked her out. That was two and a half months ago. They loved one another, anyone could see, and they were happy. Rogue envied her friend's relationship. While Bobby had gone for quite some time, he hadn't been serious and her heart hadn't been fully in it. Her heart solely belonged to one man. Some days she wanted to give up on him, to disregard his memory, but each time she told herself she could, she couldn't do it.

No matter how mad she could be at him, she couldn't let him go. A pang of sadness washed over her bones at that second, remembering Logan. Kitty stopped, catching Rogue's reflection in the glass, and turned to her. Her hands squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, chin up. I know you're still sad about Logan, but things will look up. I promise."

"I don't care that he left, Kitty, that isn't what hurts. It's how he did it that haunts my dreams, that makes me cry." Rogue confessed, the bridge of her nose stinging.

Kitty embraced Rogue, wrapping her small arms around her neck. She stroked her neck. "I hear you at night sometimes. You talk to him. You tell him things that you can't say here. It pains me to hear you in so much pain. You don't deserve it."

"Maybe I don't deserve anything." Rogue muttered.

Kitty pulled back instantly. "You can't say that. He left, it was his mistake. Please don't burden yourself for his crap." Rogue nodded, dropping her arms to her side. She brushed her hand under her eyes, wiping away the tear threatening to leak. "So, why don't you want to go?"

Rogue shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't feel right, I guess. I don't have a date and I doubt there will be anyone there who I could dance with."

Kitty smirked. "There will be. Trust me on that."

Rogue glanced at her. What was she hiding? That sneaky countenance expressed something. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." Kitty replied innocently.

"Bull." Rogue began to poke Kitty in the sides, bringing her to shrink in a fit of giggles. "Tell me!"

Kitty maneuvered out of her reach. "My advise, give the night a chance. The Professor said this is a one-time thing."

"It's a masquerade ball. Everyone's in masks."

Kitty grasped Rogue's hands. "You get to be somebody else. That you should celebrate."

Rogue laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Kitty reapplied her lip-gloss then pushed Rogue out the door, nearly stumbling on her own heels. Dan smiled immediately at the sight of his girlfriend as they met one another mid-way. They kissed quickly. Dan gazed at her, awe-struck. He pulled out the couple's masks, matching black ones, while Rogue snatched hers from her bed. The mask was merely an instrument to cover her nose and the area surrounding her eyes, the white plastic crinkled like paper, the ripples and crinkles casting shadows. She adjusted it over her eyes, placing the transparent chord over her hair, then rejoined the couple. Dan held out his arm to Kitty, which she accepted, and opened the door. Rogue closed it behind them. Once in the clearing, Dan offered his other arm to her; she graciously linked her own with his.

Arm-in-arm, the three strutted down the corridor, passing clumps of lingering students who weren't ready to go inside quite yet, but preferred socializing with their peers. The two girls held the hems of their dresses up slightly as they walked, the beatings of their footsteps in rhythm. Dan directed them to the grand staircase that would lead them straight into the ballroom doors. They breezed down the stairs, nodding at passing teenagers, and approached the doormen. A man dressed in a tuxedo, stationed at each door with white masks covering their faces completely, opened each door, both widening simultaneously. Rogue smiled as they stepped inside.

Once inside the extravagant ballroom, she halted. Streamers were strewn across the ceiling, the sparkling disco ball spinning in the blue light, and balloons swayed from their posts. A dozen or so tables were scattered about near the entrance of the room, paving the way to the dance floor, now riddled with dancers. The DJ's box, one of the teachers throwing her arm in the air, stood at the back of the room, overlooking the scene from the glass windows. The sides were littered with students and some of the chaperoning faculty, formed in clumps. Everyone was dressed for the theme, their identities hidden by the black, white, red, or metallic masks, their disguises faulty, but entertaining.

She felt Dan release her from her hold; she watched the couple vanish towards the concession table, grabbing a cup of red punch. Standing alone in the center aisle, she felt out of place and exposed. She noticed the eyes on her, whispering about her "cure." She hugged her arms, rubbing her flesh, and moved to the side. A gang to younger students swept past her, laughing at their sneakiness. Since Prof. Xavier declared this as a substitute to an actual prom for the graduating students, all younger students were banned from the premises. The garden, which was normally used for class or teacher's use only, was opened for view, adding a romantic element to the night.

What couldn't be romantic about the night? The idea of meeting a complete stranger in a field of masks is the quintessential romantic scene. To kiss a masked seductress under the moon, to dance with a handsome seducer…where was the wrong? A dance song blared from the speakers, shaking the dance floor. Rogue wanted nothing more than to forget about life and to just release herself in the music. To forget how wrong everything had gone.

She looked over at the sound of a chair toppling over. Storm clumsily made her way to her, a martini glass held in her palm. The weather goddess, as she was called, wore a silver crystalloid dress with amazing beadwork on the corset. The square strapless cut at the top pushed her breast into view, moving with each step. A choker clung to her neck. She held up a silver mask to her face.

"Hi, honey. How are you tonight?" Storm asked, waving at Scott who seemed to be having an uncomfortable confrontation with an older teacher. "I can't leave him alone for a second, can I?" she muttered to herself.

"I feel like, what the hell am I doing here?" Rogue answered.

"Oh Rogue! Don't be such a pooper."

Rogue arched an eyebrow. "Did you just call me a pooper?"

"I think I did, yeah." Storm giggled.

"How much have you drunken tonight, Ororo?"

"Not much. A little." Storm said, indicating her portions with lengths between her thumb and index finger. "Okay, one or two margarita's. Big whoop!" Rogue nodded slowly; this was entertaining. "Why so down?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. Why did they always pick on her?" Well, I wonder."

"Oh, listen to me." Storm leaned in close, wrapping an arm around the young woman's shoulders. "Tonight will be good for you. All this _is_ for you. Believe me."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Maybe because you never believe any of us—Scott!" she shrieked, getting the red-shaded man's attention again. He waved.

"What will happen tonight that's so great?"

"Starts with an L." Storm made an L-shape with her fingers, holding it up. "Hey, it's Jubilee."

She began to wave frantically at Jubilee. The raven-haired girl glanced curiously at Rogue, silently asking about the African woman. Rogue shrugged then forced Storm to put her arm down, struggling with the woman's strength that overpowered her own. Storm was unexpectedly swept off her feet, lifted into Scott's arms. She chimed his name in a singsong voice. He carried her over to a deserted table, straining away from her invasive hands, and retrieved a glass of water. Rogue snickered to herself as she watched the scene, how Storm refused the drink until Scott lied and said it was vodka. She gulped it down.

Jubilee appeared at her side. "Is she drunk?" she asked Rogue. Rogue nodded. "All right. No class tomorrow."

"Jubes!" Rogue breathed harshly.

"What? I'm kidding." Jubilee took Rogue's hand. "Come dance."

"Uh, I don't dance."

Jubilee tugged Rogue to the dance floor, steering around people. "Yes, you do. You do it all the time. All I am asking for is one dance."

"Fine. One dance."

They dug through the crowd of dancers, finding their small group waiting in an opening, and moved to the song pulling to an end. Then Amerie's _1 Thing _began to play from the speakers. The floor burst into cheers. Rogue was one of them. She lifted her arms in the air and moved with the music, releasing all sense of reality in those four minutes. A boy sidled up to her, inching behind her to beckon her for a dance. She leaned into him, eyes closed, and lightly held the back of his head, grinding her hips into his, her back pressed to his chest. The music intoxicated her.   
When Kitty and Jubilee weren't dancing with their escorts, the girls took turns twirling each other. Rogue found herself laughing, enjoying the nightlife fully for the first time in months. She became so preoccupied with her new therapy that she didn't notice a mysterious man enter the ballroom.

The doors opened and a man, the dress clothing cloaking his rough form, stalked inside. Slight facial hair peaked out from under his mask that covered his cheekbones and eyes. He stood by the door for a moment, fingering the thorns of the rose in his hand, and roved over the room. Charles Xavier checked his watch then glanced at the doorway. The two men's eyes connected; Prof. Xavier raised his champagne glass to him. He smiled at the mystery. The man nodded his head in recognition and shuffled forward, locked on his target. A ghostly smile spread on his face.

Rogue laughed as the second song ended with a bang, overhead lights thundering out for a second for effect, and Jubilee twirled her out of the throng and into the empty space before the mysterious man. Her hand over her heart to cease the stampede, her eyes found him. She stopped. He was staring at her. Did she know him? She felt like she did. Even though her face was flushed from the activity, heat rose to her cheeks, thinking that she must have looked like an idiot in front of his handsome stranger.

His lips twisted in a swerve and he revealed a white rose from behind his back. He tossed the rose to her, which she easily caught. She examined the man oddly then looked at the rose in her hand. A white ribbon tangled the thorns, tied in a neat bow with strands dangled down. Her head shot up. What was this? The man extended his hand to her. Before she could stop herself, she placed her hand in his. She gazed up at him, unable to take her eyes off of his. They were so familiar.

The man graciously led her through a pair of glass doors into the cool night. Rogue allowed him to guide her into the exquisite garden, bushes of roses reaching around her, the veins crept onto the building, the hum of the waterfall gracing her ears. Fairy lights hung from the wooden rafters above the entrance and coiled around statues or tree limbs. Candles lit the garden, adding romanticism to the forbidden area. Rogue's incredulous demeanor was snapped when the man halted in an open area and bowed to her, holding her hand up in the air. Like any lady, she curtsied in return then stepped forward to meet the man in a slow dance. Through the doors, Seller's sweet serenade floated down to them.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me _

Rogue stared at this man, trying to fit together where she had seen this man before. She felt it at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't place the face with a name yet. The last piece of the puzzle was missing. She finally let the subject go for a moment and concentrated on the fact that she was with someone, someone unrecognizable. She moved with him, beaming every time he twirled in a circle under his arm or dipped her low to the ground. She could only laugh, the lunacy of a childhood desire to be Cinderella coming back to her. The man smiled as she mouthed the chorus to the song. It had sort of become an ode to the nights she spent waiting for Logan to return.

_Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you (Yes, I do) _

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me _

The man quickened their pace and swept them across the garden, making them fly. Rogue's heart lifted with excitement and she lost all ability to breathe for the moment. The man twirled her out of his arms, but then reversed her back into his embrace and dipped her under his protective arm. Rogue whimpered softly to herself. The man brought her back to level and they moved again. He held out their left hands and entwined them together, skin to skin. Rogue gasped.

_Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin _

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me   
And said, "I love you; I love you too"_

The man stopped dancing and steadied them. He gazed down at her then brushed the back of his hand against his cheek. She leaned into his touch, radiating warmth and safety. Se looked at him. She had only ever felt that feeling with one other person and that had been Logan. He made her feel safe in the way that no one else did, not even her own father. His hand moved lower and his thumb pressed itself to her lips. She kissed it, but it was taken away when he attached it to the back of her neck. Selena started again.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly... _

The man sang the rest of the song before his lips connected with Rogue's. He drew back slightly, hovering over her lips, and experimented with her reaction. She kissed him again. She closed her eyes opened to the kiss, adding more to it than the first. His facial hair tickled her chin. She smiled through the kiss. This kiss was her first since she'd learned to control her powers and the first since she broke up with Bobby. She'd waited so it could be perfect and on his lips, she felt it. As she ended the kiss, her fingers grabbed the tips of the mask. She pulled back and opened her eyes as she slipped the mask off his face. She gasped.

"Hi, Marie."

Her eyes quivered in their sockets. "Logan?"

Logan chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's me." Rogue stared at him for a moment then captured him in a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She nuzzled his neck, feeling the tears stream down her cheeks. "Happy anniversary, Marie."

"Three years ago today." Rogue finished. Three years ago she had met in a bar, averting him from a fight and hitching a ride with him. All that had landed them here, to this moment. "You came back for it."

Logan buried his nose in her hair, taking in the fragrance. "Yes." he whispered. He deposited a kiss on her shoulder.

"I saw you leave. The night you left." Rogue admitted, her voice catching in her throat. She stroked his head. "From my window I watched you drive off without a word, without a word. I was angry at you."

Logan pulled back, but kept his arm on her waist. He brushed back a strand of hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't be here anymore."

"Why'd you leave?" Rogue questioned.

"You." Rogue stared at him, confused. "I love you, Marie. I just didn't know how to handle it then. I chickened out and walked away when I should have told you."

Rogue's lips parted. Had she heard that right? He loved her? "I love you too."

Logan smiled and brushed his lips over hers, sandpaper over velvet. He fitted her soft frame against his rougher one, locking her in his arms, cradling their hands over her stomach. "You're gorgeous tonight."

Rogue leaned to the side and looked up at him. "I feel like Cinderella meeting her true love."

Logan scoffed. "I think you missed your midnight curfew."

"And for a damn good reason." Rogue said.

Logan rose her hand to his lips and kissed it. Rogue detached from the molding and led Logan back to the ballroom. Surely people would like to see that he had returned. This just meant her attitude would brighten and that her sulking would abruptly end. He placed his hand on the small of her back, falling in step with her.

"So, where did you learn to dance like that?" Rogue asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Rogue stuck her tongue out at him, sneering playfully. Logan laughed. As they re-entered the ballroom, occupied with the other, the room burst into resounding applause. Rogue gawked at the crowd, hiding her face in her hands. Logan, who she later learned orchestrated the entire thing, offered his hand to her. Rogue smiled and accepted his hand to be swept off her feet for the second time that night. The light beamed down on them, the only ones on the dance floor. In that moment, Rogue knew she had everything: her soul mate, a family, spectacular friends and her dream come true.

XXXX

FIN


End file.
